Día libre
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasoDei: Momentos de ocio en su día libre. Deidara juega con su ombligo y molesta a Sasori con lo mismo. Sasori-danna se pasó de la raya a la hora de vengarse. — ¡Oh, por Jashin! ¡Sexo!


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Día libre_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - SasoDei - OoC - Lime - Humor

* * *

**Summary: **Momentos de ocio en su día libre. Deidara juega con su ombligo y molesta a Sasori con lo mismo. Sasori-danna se pasó de la raya a la hora de vengarse.— ¡Oh, por Jashin! ¡Sexo!

·

**Díα lιbre**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—**S**iento unas extrañas cosquillitas dentro de mi estómago, hum —se quejó mientras dirigía su mirada a su compañero, el cual estaba sentado enfrente de una mesa de madera, seguramente, mejorando, creando o lo que sea con sus apreciadas y "hermosas", como dice que son, marionetas.

Sasori ha suspirado constantemente todo este tiempo que pasa con su compañero de equipo. No podía creer que su muy artista amigo estuviera, en vez de perder el tiempo con su "arte", esté jugando muy entretenido con su ombligo.

—Entonces, en mi ombligo estaba el cordón umbilical —dijo asombrado como si esa información hubiera sido la más oculta del mundo. Deidara fascinado con su ombligo se le escapaban unas cuantas risitas por introducir varias veces su dedo índice dentro de su extraordinario hoyo de piel. Él siempre ha sido muy sensible en esa parte, y ahora se atrevía a sentir las dimensiones de su misterioso y no explorado ombligo. Sasori vuelve a suspirar; le colocaba unas armas a sus marionetas ya que se habían acabado.

Sasori pensaba que Deidara era nada más un estúpido porque no aprovecha este —como dice Pain que es— día libre haciendo algo productivo o por lo menos pudrir su mente con su explosiva arte. No, le interesó más el jugar contento con su blanco ombligo.

—Deidara, ve a jugar en otra parte, sólo me estás distrayendo.

—¿Distrayendo, danna? Claro que no, sólo estoy compartiendo información sobre mi ombligo… aunque, no podemos opinar plenamente sino exploramos tu ombligo, hum —dijo con una sonrisa malvada y juguetona a la vez.

—Sí, sí, como quieras —Sasori le restó importancia como las mayorías de veces. Tras de un segundo de tiempo, Sasori estaba felizmente mejorando sus marionetas, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se tambaleó ligeramente sobre su silla para poder mirar a Deidara que lo seguía mirando con una mirada juguetona, pero llena de maldad. Sasori se levantó como un rayo de su asiento, se alejó chocando con la pared y colocando sus manos enfrente de su estómago—. ¡Ni te acerques!

—Vamos, Sasori-danna, sólo será un poquito. Además quisiera sentir tu estómago para saber de qué color eres —dijo Deidara un tanto confuso por su excusa nada planeada. Sasori frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué color soy? Pero Deidara, tú me haz visto un millón de veces. ¡Esa pregunta es tan estúpida! Hasta que me digas una razón lógica para tocar mi ombligo, me dejaré tocar —dijo enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tantos líos que soportaba con este Deidara y ahora, la mejor molestia que le había ocurrido a Deidara lo estaba atormentando—. Además, soy muy, pero muy sensible en mi ombligo. Hasta no soporto la tela rozarlo —dijo con un leve temblor en su voz por el temor.

—¿Sensible? Estás mintiendo. Si tan sensible te dices ser de esa parte, entonces, ¿por qué no usas una camisa? Porque así sin camisa estás más expuesto a objetos o a… personas que tienten contra tu ombligo, hum —dijo Deidara sin comprender y sospechando las mentiritas que decía Sasori.

—Ah, bueno, no uso camisa porque… ya sabes, para verme _cool_ —exclamó con un poco de inocencia y sino fuera porque es de madera, Sasori estaría levemente sonrojado—, y además de eso, también es porque desde mi estómago puedo expulsar mi arpón.

—Sí, pero de seguro, como es día libre, no contienes ahora tus armas. Ahora sólo está la tapa que usas con forma de un estómago normal para tapar el hoyo donde antes estaba tu arpón. Y ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta? Oh, pues es que, aparte de tu corazón que tienes en tu pecho, me he dado cuenta lo sensible que eres en tu ombligo. Ya quiero ver cómo te retuerces, hum —se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Sasori estaba atapado entre la pared y… el dedo de Deidara que se acercaba a él con un afán de sólo verlo sufrir.

Pero ni siquiera él, siendo su cuerpo, se ha atrevido a ni siquiera rozar sus manos encima de su ombligo. Siente que se muere o que lo están perforando. Ahora mismo se estaba estremeciendo de sólo pensarlo. Observa a Deidara que se acercaba más a él. Estaba perdido.

—¡Sasori-chan, juguemos con tu ombligo! —cómo odiaba la forma en que Deidara le hablaba. El dedo de éste se acercaba más a Sasori, hasta que una sonrisa malévola, junto a un gemido de parte de Sasori, apareció. Deidara sonríe triunfante al ver la cara desesperada de Sasori y observar cómo se retorcía entre la pared y él. Deidara se carcajeaba y Sasori podía jurar que si esto duraba más, pronto lloraría.

Sin embargo, la brillante mente de Sasori puede solucionar hasta los problemas más graves, como éste, y poder ver un pequeño brillo de luz en la oscuridad del sufrimiento. Con su característica habilidad de controlar marionetas, saca sus hilos de chakra de sus dedos apoderando así a una de sus marionetas que reposaba encima de la mesa. Esa marioneta rápido se encima a Deidara y lo atrapa, lo tira al suelo para que ningún movimiento logre hacer Deidara. Sasori respiraba con dificultad hasta que vio a Deidara tan vulnerable, tan abierto para sus malvadas torturas que pronto sentirá el rubio. Sasori se hinca a lado de su compañero y mientras que una malvada sonrisa adornaba su rostro, el pelirrojo acariciaba levemente el estómago de Deidara que estaba expuesto por haberle levantado un poco su camisa que llevaba, cerca de su ombligo.  
Deidara se estremecía y se retorcía a cada peligroso acercamiento que Sasori hacía con sus manos a su ombligo. Le suplicaba que se detuviera, que lo perdone por haberle hecho sufrir, pero Sasori se vengará de ésta.

—No, Deidara, es hora de que yo te haga sufrir —dijo en un susurro en su oído. Sasori se relame los labios y Deidara empezó a pensar lo peor—. Te haré sufrir peor de lo que me hiciste. Te arrepentirás de haberme tocado mi ombligo —y Sasori lentamente acercaba su rostro al estómago de Deidara, éste intentaba sumir su estómago para retardar el frote, pero fue inútil, sintió que algo húmedo se metía dentro de su parte más sensible.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!... ¡Ah! —Deidara realmente sufría bastante. No podía soportar la lengua de Sasori dentro de su estómago. Gritaba y gritaba con desesperación, se retorcía por el contacto. Y está arrepentido de haber hecho sufrir a Sasori.

·

Pero esta tortura llevó a más, no saben en cuánto tiempo o desde cuándo ellos estaban ya desnudos. Deidara gritaba ahora de dolor y pronto será remplazado de placer. Sasori daba la última embestida dentro de él para finalizar en derramar dentro de su, ahora, rubio. Cae derrumbado junto a Deidara al suelo, ambos se miraban con sus ojos desapareciéndose lentamente el sombrío de deseo. Deidara respiraba con dificultad al igual que Sasori, mientras que ambos se miraban de reojo en un lugar en específico: el ombligo.

—Sasori-danna —lo llamó con un apenas audible de voz—, ¿sí sabes que mi ombligo está en el estómago y no en…?

—¡Sí, Deidara, lo sé! Cállate y déjame descansar —dijo molesto por la insinuación de su compañero.

Sin embargo, esa paz e intimidad que estaban ahora experimentando, no duró mucho tiempo, ya que escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse junto a unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Sasori abre los ojos sorprendido y nervioso sobre quién había entrado, y mientras que Deidara se ponía rojo como tomate porque pronto alguna persona verá esta imagen de ellos dos desnudos.

—¡Oh, por Jashin!

Y así, ambos que le estaban dando la espalda a la puerta y a la persona que había entrado, dedujeron con esa pequeña frase de quién podría haberlos visto en esta prometedora situación. Y fue lo peor, de todos los miembros de la organización, Hidan les había tocado y esto pronto se sabrá.

—¡Joder! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Chicos, Sasori y Deidara acaban de tener sexo! ¡Sexo! ¡Kakuzu, trae la cámara! —y soltó una fuerte carcajada que incomodó a ambos que estaban en el suelo.

Sasori ahora era él que se arrepentía, no de haber tenido la mejor experiencia del mundo con su querido compañero, sino de no haberle puesto seguro a la puerta antes de haber pasado su juego del ombligo a más.

·

Ya después de un día que la noticia se había recorrido hasta Konoha, los de Akatsuki ahora estaban teniendo una junta para su próximo ataque.

—… Y así, después de haber conseguido el Kyūbi, pronto… —pero Pain había sido interrumpido por la mano inocente de uno de sus integrantes de su organización. Pain, un tanto molesto, se queda callado y le envía una mirada un tanto fulminadora al dueño de la mano y quizás, dueño de la duda—. ¿Sí, Sasori? —y todos las personas que estaban presentes en esa junta, dirigieron sus miradas curiosas al nombrado, esperando lo que va a decir.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a tener un día libre?

·

**F****ι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**D**ios, ese Sasori xD. Yo y mis extrañas y curiosas historias.

Me****quedé con las ganas de colocar un lemon, pero pienso que esta historia la vi muy inocentona para hacer eso, no sé ustedes, pero eso pienso yo. Bueno, como leyeron vieron que Sasori y Deidara estaban en su día libre y, como no tienen nada que hacer, juegan con su ombligo —aclaré OoC—. Yo siento horrible cuando me toco ahí en el ombligo; y gracias a un momento de ocio, me toqué el ombligo y me llegó la idea xD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
